


Bird in a Cage

by AANerd



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Enemies to Lovers, Eren sings in German, Fluff and Humor, Lawyer! Levi, M/M, Singer! Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:30:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AANerd/pseuds/AANerd
Summary: Levi, a constantly stressed out lawyer, moves from the city to the suburbs, in search for a less hectic living environment. He finds it in a beautiful, secluded neighborhood, and all is perfect - except when the upstairs neighbor suddenly starts signing practice.Based on thisprompt





	Bird in a Cage

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you **lawlietandorder** for the inspiration!  
>  Thank you **nopunnofun** for pitching in with ideas!
> 
> Please enjoy this little fic I wrote in a day!

_Many mumbling miiiice,_

_Are making midnight music in the moonliiiight...._

"What in the fresh hell?" An angry voice murmured into a mug.

_Miiiighty nice!_

It was the third time, in the last half a minute, that someone had repeated this exact same phrase from somewhere upstairs. And by repeated he meant, sang it, loudly, enough that it reached through all the walls and closed windows.

And just as Levi sighed in discontent...

_Many mumbling miceeee..._

It started all over again, this time in a slightly higher pitch. The dark-haired man’s fingers tensed, around the gentle handle of his fine china cup. Whoever was signing, had continued do so for the next 15 minutes, their voice climbing higher and higher with each iteration.

 _I just wanted to have afternoon tea in peace,_ Levi thought, his eyebrows narrow, as the confines of his mind, where he stored his patience. All of his days were filled with people loudly talking to him and more often at him, as he sat through endless client meetings in one of the brightly lit offices of the glowy _Smith_ law-firm building. He had moved here precisely in pursuit of silence, exchanging his central, unnecessarily oversized condo, for a modest, perfect-for-one-man studio on the edges of Sina. It was all he had hoped for, the rich flora that greeted him every morning, as he sat, eating his breakfast on his tiny terrace, the view of the moon, obscured only by the smoke from his cigarette, instead of tall buildings, as he leaned on the beautifully curved iron fence of it, and the small space that could be easily cleaned in less than an hour. It was beautiful and practical, and it was perfect.

 _Was..._ Levi’s mind emphasized the word with resent and irony.

It was a different song by now, something about ping pong balls, and each over-pronounced consonant, bounced off of his nerves exactly like one.

 _5 more minutes...I am giving him 5 more minutes..._ He mumbled into his own chin, as he stood up putting the teacup in the dishwasher. He decided to block out the world with the sound of shower water pouring from above his head, that would grant him at least a few minutes of pretending he was not a part of it. 

It was when he rustled his still half- damp hair, leaving a few tiny drops over his pristinely white bathroom tiles, that he realized he could hear nothing. It was as if someone lifted a stone, that was pressing down on the inside of his head. He stopped for a moment, waiting, feeling like making any sudden movements would bring back the annoying headache in the form of a melody.

He stepped out of the bathroom, and paused once more, freezing in place as the voice started to be audible again. But this time, it was nothing like the previous abrasive, nerve-straining yodeling, no...This was...

Levi walked across his kitchen to the terrace door, placing a hand on the wooden frame of it, as he tilted his head to the side, looking up a little, trying to catch onto any comprehensible words, that the suddenly soft, almost ghostly voice was sending from upstairs.

 _I can't..._ He slitted his eyes, breathing in, before he decided to open the door and step outside.

With only a towel around his waist and hair still sporadically damp, he leaned his elbows on the iron fence and listened. 

Long vowels stretched across different tonal heights, the pace was slow and mesmerizing, the gentle voice raising for only a few, short, but magical moments, before stopping completely. A dark eyebrow curved over a silver gaze, questioning the silence, before a small shiver ran through his body, smoothing it down, as what sounded like a chorus, came out of nowhere, the backing track gaining on intensity, while the voice retained its whispy gentleness, changing only in the height of its pitch.

He couldn’t remember when did it exactly happen, but he found himself, with his gaze mindlessly chasing after the intricate lines of smoke, floating up from the kindling tip of his cigarette, the one that somehow ended lit up,  between his fingers, crossing the path to and from his lips, without him consciously realizing he was doing any of it. All of his attention was engaged with the incredibly soothing voice of the man singing upstairs.

Some moments later, as he was lost in his thoughts, an irritating screech cut through his bliss like an arrow, hitting his tension button right on spot, and he scoffed, glaring at a passer-by who thought whistling at him was not only acceptable, but was apparently funny too. 

“Would you like if I whistled at your mother like that?!” He yelled at the obnoxious young man,  way to distastefully dressed for Levi to even look at him any further, or allow him any time to respond. So what if he was half naked, leaning on a balcony? It was his own damn apartment, he thought, as he turned his heel and headed back inside. As he was stepping in, the creek of the floor under his foot broke through the silence. _Silence._ His eyes widened in surprise. When did the singing even stop? A quick glance at his phone, had him shake his head through a small chuckle. _I stood there like some fucking Juliet, for half an hour._

The next few days proceeded in a similar manner. Levi would brave through the weird prelude of strange babblings, occasionally managing to even burst into laughter. He could swear he heard monkey noises coming from above at one point. But all of that was forgotten, as soon as the serene waves of the man's voice echoed through the apartment. It was always the same song, the words to which Levi still wasn’t able to decipher, what due to all the barriers that hindered their clarity, what due to the air-like, reverberating quality of the song. But it didn’t matter, through the color of the voice and the melody that followed it, he was able to tell that the song was sorrowful, and that it was definitely in some foreign language. 

He wondered what the man behind it looked like.

*****

“Excuse me...”

A cold stare caught onto a brown tuft of hair pushing through the elevator, brushing Levi's shoulder enough to make him take one step aside, while grumbling. There were already him and an older lady in this tiny moving cube, and it really wouldn’t have hurt if the brunet, that was currently trying to squeeze in-between him and the right corner, would have waited 2 fucking minutes for the next empty ride.

“Tch.” He scoffed, and was suddenly faced with a wide, youthful, brilliantly green gaze.

“I...I apologise. I am really in a hurry.” The boy smiled politely, and Levi found himself looking away.

“S’alright.” Was all he managed. _Could've taken a quick run up the stairs then?_ He thought, trying not to concentrate on the awkward silence, in which, despite the soft background elevator music, he was still able to hear everyone’s breathing.

 _4th floor..._ He caught it with the corner of his eyes, and they widened, as the boy turned clumsily, to press a button indicating his destination. _Could this brat...?_

Before he could gather enough common sense to say something, or address the brunet in any way, a single clinking voice, followed by a whoosh of the opening doors, had him on the other side of the threshold, noticing a second later that he was stupidly staring at big eyes, as the automatic doors closed again, concealing the man, before they started to move upwards. The brunet looked back, raising an eyebrow, then chuckled lightly as he waved in goodbye.

 _Way to be a weirdo..._ Levi reprimanded himself, shaking his head and hopefully the awkward feeling away too. There were probably at least 10, or 15 people living on the floor above him, so why did he assume this young person was the one, he had spent almost every afternoon in the past few days, listening to? He looked way to bratty anyway, to have such a sophisticated voice and beautiful delivery.

But the next morning had him eating his words, atop of his usual breakfast. It also had him forgetting to step on the gas pedal, the light turning green, as he stared at a poster, with elevator boy's face on it. _German...That's right! It was German language that he was hearing...._

A loud siren jerked him out of his thoughts, and after letting the most unlikely string of curses leave his mouth, he started driving, slowly and just at the edge of the speed limit, pissing off all of the driver’s behind himself just because he could. _Sorry that I don’t slam on the fucking gas the millisecond it switches to a green light._

The cars sped past him, angry faces probably cursing at him too, but he didn’t gift any further attention to the issue, perfectly happy with his little, petty revenge. He was thinking about what he saw, the small face he recognized, thanks to seeing it a day before. It was etched amongst other unknown faces, on an advertising for an event held by Sina's Music Festival Association.

He looked it up, discreetly thumbing his phone in his office chair half an hour later, as he sipped on his second, morning black tea.

_Saturday huh?_

He read the blog post of the event, noting it was an annual Film Music Appreciation event, held partly as a fundraiser for the organization's many other activities, and he huffed, his lips curving up a bit, a his eyes flew over the ticket prices. _Eren Jeager... Not some cheap entertainer are you?_  

********

But it was worth it, he decided later that day, as he finished the check out process for purchasing the ticket. He had never expressed interest in film music, or any type of music for that matter, being too busy, and even more unwilling to hang around clubs or bars, or any type of fancy events. Anything that included clamoring, noisy crowds, he was more than happy to pass up on. But hearing the song he already managed to learn by heart, finding himself humming to its melody at random parts of the day, and hearing it unobscured and un-muffled by the physical obstacles of their apartment building, was something he thought would provide a sufficient payoff for any inconveniences, that going outside would inevitably incur... Well, that and the hefty ticket price. 

******

Thin fingers, carefully smoothed over a dark, back-slicked hair, a few side-turns confirming all was in place and was looking neat, letting a few strategically picked strands hang loose, making the hairstyle more casual. Then, same fingers moved to the tie, pulling gently at it, and loosening the knot just enough so the vibe of effortless elegance was coming through loud and clear. He always had an aim to impress...But people didn’t need to know that. He tied his shoes, smoothing a cloth over the curves of them, and leaving a trail of natural shine, as he watched his distorted reflection in the mirror-like surface of their fabric. Drops of fresh citrusy notes flew into the air, forming a pleasantly scented cloud, through which Levi walked across a few times, letting the mist fall on him wherever it landed. He was not going to be one of those offensively perfumed assholes, the ones that you can’t even speak to, over the reek of something that was supposed to be a mild scent, and was turned into a breathing hazard, by folks not knowing when to stop themselves from pressing onto the small pump. No, Levi was going to be elegant but relaxed, standing out only for his modest, but charming appearance and demeanour, ready to indulge in a nice cultural event, with an open-mind, and tensionless attitude. He looked into the mirror, as he pulled his jacket on, a small smirk sneaking over his mouth, as he let himself be happy over what he saw was looking back at him. _This ought be a good night._

“Son of a bitch!” An angry tap of hands over the steering wheel, followed the frustration-filled remark, as Levi was making a third circle around the venue’s parking lot, hissing at the white Chrysler slipping into the only free spot, he was able to detect in the last 10 minutes.

Good to know that over-priced tickets, didn’t automatically mean there would be Valet parking personnel or anyone to direct him in any way, to somewhere he could park his fucking car and not be late for the show. It was an equally pleasant surprise to be greeted by the huge line at the entrance, as well as with the dawning of the fact that he was apparently way too over-dressed, starting to slowly be aware of the quick glances and hushed comments coming at his direction. _Great, just great_. He straightened his jacket as he walked inside. It didn’t matter, he was here to enjoy himself, and being the most fabulous person in the room didn’t have to be a downside.

His seats were good, the interior of the hall, elegant but not too over-the-top, it looked clean and tasteful and Levi let himself truly relax, as the lights dimmed and the announcer stepped forth with a foreword.

Each performance that followed, had been captivating in its own intricate ways, Levi realizing he really should try and go out more, feeling like he was easily fascinated by the simplest things this night had to offer. It was just a concert, but listening to a music piece live, with lights and the performers facial expressions adding to the complexity of the story, had Levi's interest glued to the stage. An hour passed like a moment, and he felt his heart tense as the familiar name echoed through the speakers. What was he so nervous about? He is just here to listen to a song. 

Still he involuntarily squeezed his hand over the armrest, as his neighbor...His...Beautiful neighbor, walked onto the stage.

A light grey suit, lit up with a single bright blue spotlight, coming from above the podium, melted together with the teal tie, the man’s neatly, side-parted hair adding to the aura of absolute grace, but it all had nothing on the shimmer that came from wide, emerald eyes, as they glanced over the packed venue, not hiding a smile, as he observed the crowd.

Before Levi could tear his eyes away from the big screen, that had a full close up of Eren's face, the lights when out completely and the faintly illuminated orchestra started softly playing the first chords of the familiar tune. A few moments later, the voice chimed in, as the background visuals turned into what looked like a field of white dandelions, flying up to the night sky.

Silver eyes watched mesmerized, as the singer slowly made his way through the first verse, grey suit clad arm, swaying gently through the air, following the melody. Then...The familiar silence came, lasting a second or  two,  before the background canvas suddenly lit up with abstract shapes of every colour, as the chorus started, and Levi gasped, immediately feeling silly for his strong reaction, trying to contain the way a lump started to slowly but surely form in his throat. _Fuck this man and fuck this song_ , he thought as he felt a shiver leave a trail of goosebumps over his body.

*******

He waited outside, leaning on a wall, then pushing himself off and taking a few nervous steps back and forth, before settling down again, repeating this caged lion performance for a few minutes, only to suddenly pull his car keys out and head hurriedly, straight towards the place he parked his car.

 _What was I thinking? Waiting for someone like a damn groupie..._ He roared the engine and drove away. He'll approach his neighbour normally, in the halls, like a normal person would... Tomorrow...Maybe.

He sighed.

A few blocks from his little apartment, as he was ready to take a right turn, a peculiar sight caught his eye, as he glanced to the wing mirror. 

Grey suit, brown hair, b... beautiful eyes, cast slightly down, as the person seemed to kick his feet more than he seemed to walk... _Yep that was him_. Levi slowed down, letting the man pass him, as he almost came to a stop because of it. Luckily the street was small and completely traffic free at this time of the night. Why on Earth was he walking home alone, looking like a rained-on puppy? 

Levi stopped his movements for a second. _And what was I doing stalking someone from my car in the middle of the night?_

There was a tap of fingers on glass. Levi heard it before he even managed to fully reflect on his own latest actions. Silver eyes looked up in horror, as a slightly narrowed gaze stared at him from the other side of the window.

“Excuse me...” Came a muffled voice.

Levi rolled down his window.

“Oh... It’s y...” The brunet's confused face, froze for a moment, before proceeding to narrow even further. “What are you doing?” The boy questioned. Very rightfully so.

“I uh...You know...I was...” Levi only heard screaming coming from the inside of his head.

“Are you following me?” An unsure glare was gradually turning angry.

 _Jesus Christ...This was great, just great. Nice introduction Levi_. “No...Look I was just going home and I saw you walking and thought you might needed I ride, but it felt kind weird to just roll down the window and yell across the street and...” _Stop. Just stop_.  “Look... Never mind I'll be going now.” He said, as he started to lean back and roll his window up.

“Wait! Hey, it's ok, I...I...was just joking...” The brunet said bending down a bit to look through the car window. “I saw you at the performance...It...It was hard to miss you if I'm honest.” Eren chuckled and Levi’s mouth curved into an unwilling smile, too.

“Very funny. One would think for a fee like that I should've at least had a red carpet.” Levi joked. “I dressed for champagne and paparazzi.”  He raised a single black eyebrow, smiling at the beautiful boy. 

“We are just a bunch of film and music nerds. It not the Oscars, neighbor.” Eren tilted his head, leaning on the car roof with one hand. “I wouldn’t mind that ride though.” He smiled, and Levi had to look away again.

“S-sure...Hop in.” The driver gestured with his hands for the boy to come. “And it's Levi.”

“Levi...” The brunet repeated, landing himself inside, “Nice to meet you, I'm Eren...” He said, as he slammed the car door.

 _I know._ Levi thought hiding a smile.

They drove for a short while, before Eren broke the slightly uncomfortable silence. “So uh...How did you like the show?” 

“It was...” _It was hard to put it into words._ “...really nice.” Levi answered, trying not to sound too enthusiastic.

“Nice huh?” The boy chuckled softly.

The older man huffed through a nervous smile, “Your voice...It really is something Eren.” He said, fingers tensing around the fabric of the wheel. Why did adult communication had to be so painful? As a kid you could spew out compliments and insults to any fellow kindergarten brat you just met, without thinking twice about it and by the end of the day you would become inseparable friends for at least the next 5 years, and sometimes for life. But the world of adults was colored in pleasantries, polite nonsense and hiding one's true self from the glimpse of other's by all means. He could...He could at least afford himself a genuine compliment. “Your performance was truly spectacular. “ Levi admitted. “I came specifically to hear you sing.” _Ok that was maybe too much. Abort._ Silver eyes shifted quickly back to the road again.

A small giggle came from the front passenger seat, “Have you not had enough of me yelling every day?” 

Levi’s expression softened, “I have indeed.” He gave a half-smile, glancing to the side. 

They reached the apartment building soon after, and Levi locked his car, both of them still just standing around, neither making a move towards the entrance. This time  Levi was the one to speak up first.

“So uh...I'll guess I'll see you around then...” He gradually rotated on his heel, before starting to climb the first steps of the short front stairs.

“Levi! Uh...” He turned to see the brunet fidgeting with his fingers. This man was beyond adorable.

“Uh... Would you like to...Maybe walk a bit more, with me?” Eren mumbled, looking expectantly at Levi for a moment, before averting his gaze.

 _Yes. Yes I would._ “I mean...uh sure, why not.” 

It was nearing midnight, and two completely dolled up men, in full suits and shiny hairs and shoes, walked the empty streets, clicking their heels against the asphalt, with hands in their pockets.

Levi couldn’t help but laugh to himself.

“So what where you doing walking home alone anyway?” The older man asked, raising his head a bit. “Have you ever heard of cars? Or friends?”

Eren made a fake laughing face, bumping into Levi with his sidearm.

“I spent 4 days being crazy anxious over this night...I guess...I guess I just needed to wind down and remember how to be calm again...So I ditched my ride and started walking to clear my head.” Eren confessed shrugging his shoulders.

“I totally get that,” Levi offered a half smile, “But you were up to the task, really.” 

“Thank you.” The brunet  smiled back with closed lips.

“The song...” Levi finally gathered himself to ask what he was truly interested in. “What is it about?” 

“A bird in a cage...” Eren answered quicker than the man had anticipated. _I guess he was asked that a lot._

“And, you are...?” Levi didn’t even complete the sentence, before the brunet finished it for him.

“Half-German, yes, also a vocalist, or a singer if you will.” Eren explained. “I somehow tangled myself into the movie industry....”

The talk continued for a few more blocks and back, and the up on Levi’s terrace, the older man insisting they proceed to his apartment specifically, so he could peacefully light a cigarette, as Eren didn’t smoke. They emptied half a bottle of desert wine, before their mouth started being faster than their thoughts. 

“Sorry for disturbing your precious tea ceremonies. “ Eren giggled, although he meant the apology to be genuine.

“I forgive you. “ Levi leaned his elbow on the small balcony table, nesting his head in his palm.”After the obnoxious babbling I...I actually quite enjoyed listening to you. Here...” He gestured with a glass in his hand towards the iron fence, “I would chill here, smoking a cigarette and listen to your little concert.” Suddenly he straightened up, “Sorry I guess that’s kind of creepy...”

“Weeell...You spy on my singing...I spy on your abs...” Eren said, half into his wine glass.

“Excuse me?” Levi raised an eyebrow.

“...So I guess we’re even...” The brunet continued, raising his glass.

“No, no, no...” The older man laughed through his protest, pushing Eren's raised glass away with his hand. “We are most certainly not even, you pervert.” He said pointing at him.

“Hey! I blame your half-naked smoking habits, you exhibitionist...” The brunet retorted. “Did you know my balcony is right over yours?” He added, wiggling his eyebrows.

Levi burst into a laugh, “Your horrible.” He shook his head. “At least you had the decency to not offer any tactless commentary...”

“Oh!” Eren exclaimed before Levi could finish his thought. “I heard you telling off that asshole! It was great!” The brunet gushed, and Levi couldn’t get enough of his beautifully excited face.

The bottle was long empty, before they reluctantly finished their conversation, the first rays of morning sunshine refracting through it, as two men said their goodbyes, with promises to continue the endless blabbering, as soon as the upcoming evening. 

But after a mere hour into their reunion, words ran thin, as they got steadily replaced with kisses, soft and shy at first, a few timid pecks gradually turning into longer and longer contact, until the terrace set, was replaced with a living room couch, and then the bedroom, leaving a trail of clothes behind, throughout the whole apartment. 

Levi buried his head into Eren’s neck, fingers running all over his body, searching for spots to touch, that would...

_Yeah..._

The beautiful, green-eyed brat's moans were wonderful, soft and breathy, occasionally high-pitched just at as his voice, just as his song. It drove Levi mad...

*******

...And he thought himself lucky, to still be able to enjoy them even a few months later.

They leaned on the iron fence of his terrace, Levi smoking into the sky, while Eren stared after the cloud like shapes, disappearing into the air. 

 _It was a tough day,_ Levi thought, thinking back to the absolute communication failures he had with his client, resulting in a lost case, with devastating consequences. _People should just freely say what they feel,_ he scrunched his eyebrows, _it would be an easier world wouldn’t it?_

A sound, barely above a whisper, started humming a familiar melody, softly into his right ear. He felt the warmth of his boyfriends arms spreading over his waist. _People should say what they feel, unless they have someone to read their minds,_ he turned around, leaning in to return a whisper.

“Let’s make you hum a little more...”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> If you have a little time, I would love to hear some feedback?  
> You can leave kudos if you liked it (it's like giving me a pat on the back ❁)  
> Thanks again ^^


End file.
